Strum of a Violin Book One of the Susie Frumkin Series
by Kawaii-Aiko
Summary: Susie meets a boy at the park while she is strumming her violin, this boy has a way with words and is a real charmer. Though she doesn't get name, and has trouble trying to find him again. Was it a onetime thing or will fate bring them back together?


**Strum of a Violin Book One of the Susie Frumkin Series**

**By: Kawaii-Aiko**

**Author's Note: I rarely see any stories about Susie and Harold, so I have decided to create a book series about them. I am not a major fan of this pairing but I do like it because if I didn't I wouldn't be writing this story right now. I only ask if you see any mistakes please tell me okay? This DOESN'T follow the storyline of the Rugrat or AGU series, however I didn't change their personalities it's all the same. Susie is still that sweet girl who likes helping and Harold is still that adorable dork. **

**This is rated T, it was contain swearing, alcoholic beverages, sexual mentions (nothing major to be rated M), and many more. **

**If you believe I am doing something wrong with the characters tell me, so I can change things up and go back to do some rewritten.**

**This is to clear up the when are you 'updating' question. Umm...I don't have an updating schedule, its just when ever I feel like it because I am on my senior year and I am currently looking for a job. If you have any questions, leave them in the reviews. Because I'm too busy to check the PMS, and I probably won't reply back, but I will when have more free time.**

**The idea behind Strums of a Violin, was given to me by Susie herself because she is so into music and I think a Violin will suit her well-enough. I pictured the whole book in my head before I even started to write this. **

**Do we have any Harold and Susie fans? **

* * *

Susie glides her fingers along the violin strings, it has been two months since she started to take classes. It wasn't something she was into at first, but she realized playing many different musical instruments can help improve her musical intelligence. She had begged her parents to sign her up for classes and buy her a violin it took awhile but they gave in and she was excited. Her first day was exciting because she learned how to tune the violin, and learned the history of how it was created.

She didn't mind learning things at a slow level because you can't just rush into thing expecting to be a pro. A few weeks in she learned the basic training, and even that had excited her. She even tried to bring Angelica with her to some classes but she turned her down. Though she kind of had trouble balancing her life, since she's a junior she had to worry about school as well. It was difficult to manage school, with after school clubs, rehearsals, and practice.

She was the vice president of the student body. She did book club and chess club after school. On weekends she had rehearsals for talent shows, drama club, and singing rehearsals. And then she had added violin practice on it tilting everything she had been balancing to one side. Though it was difficult by the second month she had balanced everything and had a schedule. She rarely hung out with the others and Angelica has been ditching her for the more popular kids.

When she had free time, she would spend it with her two year old sister Bliss Carmichael. When she heard the news, she was excited and couldn't wait. So, she spends her time with her and even babysits. It's rare for her to hang out with the others, like right now she was sitting alone on a park bench with her violin sitting peacefully on her lap. Her fingers strumming the strings, she closed her eyes relaxing.

She closed her eyes because of the sun in her face until something blocked it. She opened her honey brown eyes and looked up staring into emerald green ones. She blinked a couple times, she was kind of lost,"can I help you?."

The boy gave her a shameless smile, his orange hair wild with curls. He was dressed in a orange T-shirt with dark blue jeans, "ooh no...I was just wondering if anyone was sitting beside you."

Susie raised an eyebrow before shaking her head and going back to strumming the strings on the violin while the boy sat beside her. She didn't really care much because it was starting to get lonely by herself, she barely had anytime with her friends because they were off doing something.

"How long have you been playing," the boy asked trying to strike up a conversation with her. He pulled on his nails avoiding eye contact.

Susie smiled lightly, and looked over towards him finding his shyness adorable. She picked up her violin and looked at it for a bit, before giving him her complete attention again, "I have only been playing for two months, though my professor tells me I'm the best in the class."

The boy finally looked at her with a small smile, "can I hear something?"

Susie giggles lightly, "of course." She positioned the violin between her chin and shoulder, she gives him a huge grin before playing a beautiful song she composed herself.

* * *

Susie walked into her house and throws her shoes to the side, her parents weren't home because she didn't see the car. Bliss was probably here with a baby sitter, so she didn't have to watch her while her parents are at work.

She couldn't get the boy out her mind, and even so she hasn't even received his name which she is starting to regret. She was good company, and he made her feel less lonely. She wants to meet him again, maybe she will if she goes back to the park tomorrow.

Maybe he attended the same school as her, that'll be weird though. She basically knew everyone from the school and hasn't ran into him once. She shrugged her shoulders and runs up to her room.

_"You play beautifully, I can hear you put your all in composing that song, it tells a story...I wish I could make something that beautiful, you are truly gifted."_

When he had told her this she was calm on the outside, but melting at his words on the inside. He had a way with words, and definitely knew how to charm someone.


End file.
